


Rapture

by mistrali



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-26
Updated: 2013-05-26
Packaged: 2017-12-13 01:43:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/818499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistrali/pseuds/mistrali





	Rapture

Long evenings of song and dance under the stars were delightful. They gave the monarchs a chance to spend precious time with Luthien, or relax with their courtiers. Factions were laid aside: politics had no place among such beauty.

Melian savoured the intricate, delicate pieces played in autumn. She would cup her chin in one hand, a faraway look in her usually clear grey eyes. The king loved seeing his wife enraptured: it was a fine minstrel indeed who could move Melian to wonder. As he watched her, he often imagined how he must have looked at their first meeting.


End file.
